Zim's Antennae : Zim's POV
by vampirepiggy13
Summary: Exactly what it says it is. My story "Zim's Antennae" in the obnoxious aliens point of view. Requested by Malus42. Rated T for a shitty kiss scene and horrible grammar...


**As requested by Malus42**

* * *

><p><strong>Zim's Antennae : Zim's POV<strong>

Damn this Dib-stink and his consistent rambling, will he ever shut his god-damned mouth? … No. Of course not. Why would he?

"I swear, Zim! One day I will catch you doing stuff that humans don't do! And I'll video it! And then… I'll… DO SOMETHING ELSE!"

From behind me, a sigh was heard. Oh yes, the Dib-stink had brought his younger sibling, Gaz-human, here as well. She didn't say much at Skool, she just wore her thumbs down by playing that GameSlave 2 all day. Taking a quick glance out of the corner of my eye and say that she was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and one leg at an angle using her foot to keep herself steady. He glare was directed at her stupid brother whom was still spewing remarks to try and agitate me. It wasn't working.

"Stoopid Human! You think you can come in here and infiltrate Zim's Top Secret Lair!"

The Gaz-human was now staring around the room at my magnificent machinery, yes, she must be wondering what genius creature gave me this equipment, the Almighty Tallests must of know I'd be the right choice for this mystery plant!

My lab had suddenly gone quiet while I was thinking, had the Dib-stink finally shut up? … I think so! My mental victory only lasted a second because I decided to look up and see what had cause him to stop talking.

His eyes were widened and magnified by his glasses, his jaw slack and a look of complete horror was etched on his face. Confusion was the first thing I felt and the emotion only got stronger when he started yelling at something behind me.

"No! Gaz! What are you doing! Get away from him!" he began a sprint across the room towards me and I stumbled back on reaction making a pathetic sounding "Huh?" on the way, but his outburst had reminded me on what was behind me. The girl that scared the living shit out of every human that crossed her path. Gaz.

First reaction. Panic of course, that lasted seconds before I felt tugging sensation on one of my antennae.

My whole body went stiff and my eyes got even bigger if it were possible. Dib-stink had managed to knock Gaz down on the floor and was asking question after question, but I had other things in mind. She pulled my antennae. Back on Irk you only did that if you loved someone, but she couldn't… nah, that's stupid, but still… The pleasure was still coursing through every vein in my body and made my squeedly-spooch tingle. This was a weird feeling I was feeling, but it felt… good. I wanted it again.

Gaz waved a hand in front of my face as the initial shock faded slightly, enough for me to move after they had turned around. Gaz walked slower that her brother whom was already at the stairs. It was a perfect opportunity. Without making a sound or moving my eyes from the back of her head, I strode over to her and grabbed her arm. She froze and looked up to Dib who was looking at me with shocked eyes.

She clenched her free hand into a fist and swung around, nearly punching me in the head but I somehow caught it and pinned her arms to her sides with a sort of hug on my part. She struggled and looked my in the eye with a glare.

I lifted her chin up and moved towards her. "What the hell are you - MMFF!" My lips connected with hers and if felt the same feeling from before only better. I had seen humans do this on movies that GIR rented and it seemed to work for them. She tried to pull away but her persistence was dwindling and she eventually stopped moving and just leaned back into the "kiss" I do believe it's called.

All my attention seemed to focus on the one point where out lips connected and nothing in the universe mattered anymore…

* * *

><p>… <strong>I look back at this and think I could do better, but it's 11:30pm and I've got school tomorrow, so I'm sorry if this is shit but I'm tired and bored while listening to music. Sorry if it's bad Malus42 ^_^; feel free to shot me if you wish…<strong>

**I also didn't realise how SHORT this is...  
><strong>

**vampirepiggy13**


End file.
